


Ice Fairy's Heart

by Xeria_Saber



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Don't Judge Me, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, In the sense that I die by no beta or editing-, POV Minor Character, Probably OOC?, Some on purpose though, Some real life figure skaters, Thanks for some friends helping me out :D, Warning for bad stuff, but I don't want to put in tags ;-;, figure skating, humor?, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeria_Saber/pseuds/Xeria_Saber
Summary: Thank you to Fumiko Matsubara, Zaina from Dreaming of Ass Class on tumblr, and the Rewrite server on discord for contributing ideas in this fic! I sincerely hope I won’t disappoint!
Kudos: 4





	1. OC Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Just an OC introduction! 
> 
> I'll probably be posting Kiyomi's looks and reference sheet on my Instagram, which is @xeria.arts
> 
> For now, I haven't drawn her in uniform yet, but I have drawn and posted her in other clothes, so please have a look if you care for that sort of thing!

**Full Name** : Shimizu Kiyomi [清水 聖実] (Seat Number 12)

 **Birthday** : 29th April (Taurus)

 **Appearance** : Dirty blonde hair that reaches her thighs, sharp royal blue eyes with a heart-shaped face and pointed ears. Very skinny frame and flat chest, but those are muscles from training. Has very pale skin. Her hair is usually tied in a ponytail on the right side of her head, and she wears glasses at almost all times.

 **Height** : 155 cm (5'1")

 **Weight** : 46 kg (101 lbs)

 **Family** : Shimizu Ami [清水 亜美](mother), Shimizu Ayumu [清水 歩夢] (father), Shimizu Kimiko [清水 君子] (twin sister), Hayami Rinka [速水 凛香] (maternal cousin)

 **Reason for falling into E-Class** : Skipping too many lessons due to her skating lessons and competitions, along with handing homework in late all the time, and talking back to the teachers.

 **Hobbies** : Skating, learning languages and hanging out with her cousin.

 **Family circumstances and living arrangements** : She lives together with her parents and older twin sister, with her cousin, Hayami, going over frequently.

 **Stats** :

Physical strength: 3.5  
Mobility: 4  
Close-range assassination: 4  
Long-range assassination: 4.5  
Academic ability: 4  
Characteristic skill: 5 (figure skating)

 **Karasuma's Assassination Aptitude** :  
Shimizu is a soldier with good fundamentals with her background. She is well-rounded in both shooting and knife work, making her a reliable presence and personnel for the assassination. Given her rich experience in talking with others, she is good at intelligence gathering, and could be better in negotiations if she avoided cursing as much.

Strategy/Planning: 2  
Commanding/Leadership: 1  
Execution (Ability to carry out plans): 6  
Technique (Traps, weapons, preparations, etc): 4  
Scouting/Intelligence Gathering: 5  
Politics/Negotiations: 1

 **Irina-sensei's Fashion Check** :

_Her dressing style ranges between casual or classy. She easily pulls off a sassy, mature vibe, especially when she wears her dresses or skating clothes. Why don't you expand that to the school uniform? Or get contacts so you don't look so bookish?_

School Uniform:  
_She's one of those who wear it immaculately, but with the exception of her shoes, which are heeled boots. Not bad, but at least unbutton your blazer to look more stylish!_

Street Clothes:  
_Her long jeans, plain shirt, long coat and old fashioned oxford shoes give her a very mature and elegant vibe, even when she is trying to be more casual. Though her mother is a tailor and designer, it still surprises me to see her clothes so well fitted and flattering on her frame._

 ** _Fun Facts_** :

-Kiyomi's English skill and comprehension is very high. This is due to her rubbing shoulders with many foreign skaters when she goes for international competitions, which is also why she can speak parts of many languages, including Chinese, French and Spanish to name a few.

-Her family is quite wealthy, but she hates spending money.

-She's ambidextrous, but writes with her left hand.

-Her myopic degree is -6.00 dioptics in both eyes, which translates to generally bad eyesight. Her kinetic vision is actually quite strong due to her constantly watching others skate.

-She doesn't like contact lenses, but will wear them if she has to.

-She has broken two pairs of glasses while skating before.

-Her most treasured item is a locket on a long chain she wears all the time, except for PE or skating.

-Her favourite food is edamame tofu fritters and smoked salmon with rice.

-Kiyomi's favourite subject is English, and her worst is Social Studies.

-Her flexibility is quite high due to her skating, but not on Okano's level.


	2. Victory...but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: There are some terms that people may find confusing, so I'll explain them here.
> 
> Skate Guards: Hard plastic covers that go over the blades on ice skates to protect them.  
> Axel: One of the six figure skating jumps.  
> Kiss and Cry: Where skaters sit and wait for their scores to be announced.  
> Grand Prix Final: One of the most major competitions of the year, usually held in December.

The roar of the crowd made her grin as she held her last pose. Panting after all the effort as she kneeled on the ice, the triumphant smile easily made its way onto her pale face. Finally pushing herself up, she swept into several bows, bowing to everyone who had seen her compete.

“Representing Japan, Kiyomi Shimizu!” The announcer spoke through the loudspeaker as the girl on the ice finished her last bows, starting to return to the same place she’d entered the rink from. Reaching that same spot at the boards after a few quick glides, Kiyomi skidded to a stop before climbing off the ice, engulfing her coach in a hug.

“Wonderful job there. Feeling okay?” 

“Yeah. Just exhausted. Thanks.” She took the blue and silver skate guards and pulled them on with two satisfying clacks, pulling her Team Japan jacket with her coach’s help. 

Making her way to the Kiss and Cry area, both parties just watched the replay of Kiyomi’s jumps and spins, analysing them for mistakes, waiting for the scores to be given.

“If you keep this standard up, you’ll surely make it big once you’re a senior.”

“I know. I’ll work on that.” Hearing the camera in front of them turning to face them, Kiyomi waved to the camera, forming a heart with her gloved fingers as she smiled.

“The scores for Kiyomi Shimizu in the Free Program.” The announcer spoke again. Kiyomi lowered her hands and placed them on her lap as she leaned closer to the screen in anticipation.

“Kiyomi Shimizu has earned in the Free Program...138.18 points, a new season’s best for her. With a total score of 213.37 , she is currently in first place.”

Kiyomi gasped, bowing to the camera with an ecstatic grin on her face. 

“Good job, Kiyomi. Proud of you.” The man clapped, a proud smile on his face as he looked at his young student.

“Thanks Coach.” She grinned back, standing to wave to the crowd in triumph.

* * *

The press conference, victory lap, exhibition rehearsal and performance all went by quickly, having spent most of it fooling around with other skaters, filling the hours with laughter. Particularly when she saw the other skaters' faces when they found out that she could accurately shoot an empty can with a rubber band at a considerable distance.

_Totally worth it to see the look on their faces._

“So, Miss Quad Princess, what’s next?” Hanyu Yuzuru spoke from her left as Kiyomi set her bag down, ready to finally leave the venue after the exhibition performance. He grinned as he saw the familiar crinkle of Kiyomi’s nose at the new nickname, even with her glasses obstructing most of it.

“Nothing at the moment. Probably thinking of excuses to give my teacher for skipping school again. And get rid of the nickname please, you already have one for me.” 

Both skaters laughed. It was a well known fact among Team Japan that Kiyomi always got in trouble for prioritising her skating over school, yet somehow always did well in both.

“So, Yomi, how on earth does your school not acknowledge your skating career? A triple Axel, possibly more quads, winner of your last Junior Grand Prix Final, and more that I can’t remember now?” He listed, counting on his fingers before staring at her, a baffled expression on his face. “I mean-my teachers just went with it.”

“You forget I study at Kunugigaoka Junior High? They’re nuts about results and studying.” She huffed irritably as she adjusted her lopsided glasses. “Honestly, at this rate, I’ll drop into 3-E because of my attitude.”

“That’s a bad thing?” Yuzuru looked confused.

“Yeah. Anyone who gets there is automatically set as a target for discrimination by the main campus. It’s mostly for those who couldn’t keep up, but those who violate school rules too. It’s like a sacrificial lamb, to keep the rest of the school working harder.” Kiyomi frowned as she explained.

“Harsh. Take care, Yomi. I’ll call when I arrive back in Canada.” The older skater stood up to leave, waving a goodbye.

“Take care, Yuzu.” She returned the greeting, scurrying over to her coach to return to Tokyo.

* * *

“Ah, Shimizu-san, will you spare some time for-”

The one thing Kiyomi could never stand was happening.

Nosy reporters asking for comments.

She suppressed a sigh as she lifted her head and flashed a dazzling smile. She kept it there as she gave a small apology before scurrying off again.

After somehow making it to her house, she entered after pulling her boots off, slipping into the slippers she wore at home and shedding her winter coat, leaning against the door with a sigh.

_Oh, how good it feels to finally be home._

An auburn haired teenager appeared at the end of the corridor, her green eyes glittering. She squinted, then gasped with happiness as she ran to Kiyomi, throwing her arms around the tired girl.

“Welcome back, Yomi! Congrats on the win!” She squeezed Kiyomi tightly, and the skater swore she heard something crack.

“N-nice to see you too, Miko...Can I breathe please?” She choked out, but still kept a smile on her face.

Kimiko let go immediately after that, rubbing her neck sheepishly, a trait the twins shared.

“Ehe, sorry. But I have every right to be excited. My younger half won her last junior competition!” Kimiko squealed as her sister let out a loud sigh.

“Please. You knew I worked my arse off for this.” Kiyomi playfully shoved at her sister.

“Oh, our Champion is back!” Kiyomi’s father came to welcome her, her eyes widening in disbelief.

“Did the government make a mistake? You’re almost never home.”

Kiyomi snarked with a cheeky grin on her face, leading Shimizu Ayumu to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Government duties can only do so much to keep a father from his daughter.” He smiled as he scooped Kiyomi up. “Come on, your mother made your favourite as congratulations.”

* * *

“Congratulations.” 

Kiyomi jumped, whipping her head around to look at the doorway of her room. A single, pale girl dressed in a striped shirt and overalls stood there, her own sharp green eyes looking at the gold medal on the shelf filled with other awards.

“Rinka...don’t scare me like that.” Kiyomi clutched her chest as she slid the glass door of the shelves closed. 

The peach haired girl closed her eyes as she half-heartedly smiled. 

“You’re the jumpy one. I didn’t do anything.”

* * *

“Shimizu Kiyomi from Class 2-A, please report to the Chairman’s office now.” 

Setting her mechanical pencil down, Kiyomi stared at the loudspeaker, baffled. Other classmates also looked over, carrying the same confusion on their own faces.

“You’re excused. Go and see him. Oh, and bring your belongings with you.” The teacher didn’t turn from the board as he continued writing, only heightening Kiyomi’s confusion and adding a tinge of suspicion.

“Then, excuse me.” Kiyomi dipped her head, picking up her bag and slipping out of the classroom after taking a suspicious glance towards the teacher.

The heels of her boots clacked against the floor as she strode towards the Chairman’s office. She knew they were against school regulation, but nobody thought twice about it. Most people either didn’t care, or just let it slide, considering her “celebrity” status.

She silenced her steps when she neared the oak doors, taking a quick second to fix her ponytail before firmly knocking on the door. Upon hearing a faint “Enter”, she slid in.

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” She asked, shoving all her emotions down, showing a carefully blank face as she stared at the back of the man’s chair.

He turned around at the sound of her voice, his lips curving into a smile that she could obviously identify as fake, having seen one too many false smiles.

“Shimizu-san. Congratulations on your victory.” She wanted to scoff at his greeting. 

_Cut the crap and just tell me why I’m here...Knowing him, he would never call someone to his office just for congratulations._ She thought bitterly.

“Thank you. What was it that you wanted to discuss?” She asked sweetly, hand turning into a fist behind her back.

“Ah, yes. Thank you for the reminder.” He opened a drawer, placing some papers on his desk. “I’ve called you here to discuss your academic record.”

“My...academic record? If it’s about my grades, I have been consistently scoring-” Kiyomi began, but was swiftly cut off.

“No no, I meant your attendance.” That annoying smile still lingered. Kiyomi kept her face carefully blank at his sentence.

“I have specifically sought permission for me to take days off to attend competitions, or other training sessions, and I have kept well within the limit that we agreed on when I first enrolled here.” She countered, puzzled.

“No matter what, your education always comes first. You miss too much time for learning for something that you will retire from eventually.” His smug smile grew wider. “I’m sending you to Class E. Those that set a bad educational example should not be in the Main Campus, where others may copy those bad habits.” 

“And what do I have to do to come back, should I want or need to?” Kiyomi’s lips pressed into a thin line, but her steely gaze never wavered.

“Why, score within the top fifty of course. But that should be a feat easy enough for you.” 

“I can personally ensure that that score is met. Thank you for your time.” Kiyomi soon decided that she utterly hated this man, but retained civility to keep her reputation.

“Excellent. You are dismissed, Shimizu-san. I hope you know how to get to the mountain campus, seeing as you will start there tomorrow.” The sheer tone he used made her shudder as she bowed, receiving the sheet of paper he gave before high-tailing it out of there, breaking into a run when far enough from the double oak doors.

She swore that man always got on her nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading! I hope you like my random story :3
> 
> \--Xeria

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little tidbit!
> 
> I'll have a rather irregular posting schedule, but hang tight please! I'll try to upload when I can 
> 
> Thanks once again!
> 
> \--Xeria


End file.
